


It's In His Kiss

by Hel



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5 Things, Community: norsekink, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest, Snowballing, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hel/pseuds/Hel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Loki kissed Thor and vice versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's In His Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/3231.html?thread=7469215) prompt at [norsekink](http://norsekink.livejournal.com).
> 
> Unbeta'd, so please point out any mistakes I've made. Con-crit is also welcome.
> 
> Title from _The Shoop Shoop Song_ , written by Rudy Clark.

##### I. The Child

"When can I see her?" Loki asked for the umpteenth time, almost bouncing with excitement. His nanny ran a hand trough his hair, tousling it affectionately. "As soon as the guard comes to fetch you," she promised.

Ages passed, it seemed, until there was finally a knock on the door and a guard entered. Loki was out of his chair and by the door before his nanny could stop him. Fortunately, the guard had enough presence of mind to grab Loki around the waist and kept him from dashing out of the room and setting off towards his mother's chambers all by himself. Loki howled, kicking his legs in an attempt to free himself but the guard hoisted him up and settled him on his hip with practised ease.

"The Queen sends me. You may visit her now, if you want," the guard told him. "And I guess you do, don't you?"

Loki nodded vigorously, unable to speak for excitement. He could hardly believe that the long wait was finally over.

"Come on, then. I'll take you there," the guard said.

When they arrived at the entrance of the Queen's chambers Loki was already squirming in the guard's hold and as soon as his feet touched the ground he pushed the door open, intending to run straight toward the bed where his mother was sitting. But half-way there he skidded to a halt when he noticed the unfamiliar bundle of blankets in her arms. Why was she holding that?

It took a few moments before he gathered enough courage to step any closer and he stopped again as he was still a few feet away, not daring to go further. It was only then that his mother looked up and her mouth curved into a bright smile.

"Loki!" She patted a spot on the bed beside her. "Come here."

Choosing to ignore the strange bundle for now, Loki climbed onto the bed. He cuddled up against her and said, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, darling," she said, caressing his cheek.

Then Loki heard a high-pitched wail which was definitely coming from the blankets his mother was still holding. Curiosity replaced his usual wariness and he shifted a bit so that he could look properly at the small bundle. To his surprise he saw a baby looking back at him with big blue eyes, following his every movement. Tentatively, Loki raised his arm and reached out, touching one of the tiny hands with his finger. The baby immediately clutched it in a tight grip and didn't let go. Loki looked back up at his mother with a huge grin on his face.

"Is that...?" he asked.

"Yes, that's Thor," his mother said. "Your little brother."

Loki returned his gaze to the baby – _no, his brother_ – and on an impulse he leaned down to press a soft kiss onto Thor's forehead.

"Hello Thor," he said. "I'm Loki."

 

##### II. The Challenge

Today was the day Thor came of age and he had been looking forward to it for a long time, especially to the extravagant feast held in his honour.

The banquet tables in the throne hall were groaning under the weight of the delicious smelling food and for once Thor wholeheartedly related to Volstagg because he could hardly wait to taste all these delicacies himself. However, he hadn't counted on the number of people who wanted to congratulate him on being a proper adult. Every time he thought that he had talked to every guest by now someone new came up to him, intent on shaking his hand and offering him their best wishes. Finally, he managed to reach the table where his friends were already eating and sat down next to Volstagg.

"It looks like you want to challenge Volstagg to an eating contest," Sif said as Thor piled a huge amount of food onto his plate. 

"You know that I never shy away from a competition but even I wouldn't be so foolish as to think that I could eat more than our dear friend here," Thor said, casually thumping Volstagg's back. Volstagg didn't even bother to reply, his entire attention focused on the chicken leg he was eating.

"Well, if you're not brave enough to challenge Volstagg, how about another dare?" Fandral asked, grinning wickedly. Thor had just taken his first bite of steak and he raised his eyebrows in silent inquiry, unwilling to stop chewing.

"I dare you to give a good-bye kiss to the first person who tells you that they're leaving," Fandral said. "And by kiss I mean a proper kiss, not just a little peck on the cheek."

Thor laughed. "Sure, I'll do it."

Several hours and a couple of casks of wine later Thor was recounting his latest outrageous adventure as he saw Loki walking toward their table. He waved enthusiastically and called out, "Loki, I haven't seen you at all this evening! Come, sit down and join us."

"Thanks for the offer. But I've actually come to bid my good-bye," Loki said.

Fandral began to snicker and with a sinking feeling in his stomach Thor remembered the dare. Of all the guests who attended the feast it had to be Loki who left first. Inwardly, Thor cursed himself for agreeing to such a stupid challenge but if he didn't do it, his friends would never let him live it down. He wasn't quite sure how Loki would react to being kissed by his brother in a most un-brotherly fashion. He only hoped it wouldn't be worse than having to spend a month as a frog again.

Taking a deep breath, he got up and stepped around the table so that he was standing in front of Loki. "Are you sure you don't want to stay a little longer? We were just about to order a new cask of wine."

Loki shook his head. "No, thanks. I'll pass. But don't let that stop you. I wouldn't want to miss out on seeing you completely hung-over tomorrow, begging me for a cure."

Thor couldn't help but laugh. Then, without stopping to think about it, he cupped Loki's face with his hands, thumbs brushing across Loki's cheeks, and leaned in. The kiss was clumsy, too much pressure, awkward angle, but at the same time it was perfect and so _right_. Thor felt like he had discovered something that had been missing his entire life, something he hadn't even been aware of and he wanted to hold onto it, hold onto Loki, kiss him until they were both breathless.

Loki, though, ruined the moment by kicking Thor's shin with so much force that Thor shouted out in pain, clutching at his leg as he stumbled backwards.

"What the hell was that?" Loki asked, wiping across his mouth with the back of his hand, a disgusted expression on his face. He glared at Thor. "Is this your idea of a joke?"

"Fandral challenged me..." Thor said but Loki waved dismissively, cutting him off. "Spare me your pathetic excuses."

Loki had already turned around before Thor could reply and he watched him walk away until he disappeared among the other guests. He barely noticed Fandral congratulating him for following through with the dare. His mind was reeling, his entire world turned upside down with one simple kiss, and panic surged up inside him. What was he supposed to do?

 

##### III. The Confession

Loki avoided Thor after the feast as much as possible, afraid that he would notice how deeply Loki had been affected by their kiss. He spent almost every waking minute thinking about Thor, imagining how it would feel like to kiss him again, even though he was painfully aware that Thor had only kissed him because of a drunken dare, a way to prove himself to his friends, not because he actually wanted him.

In a desperate effort to escape his emotions Loki began to spend a lot of time outside, visiting the vast orchards to check the trees for diseases and pests, a dull task that nevertheless managed to occupy his mind. It was there that Thor finally found him. Loki briefly contemplated to render himself invisible but it was too late. Thor had already called out his name.

"There you are," he said as he approached. "I've been looking everywhere for you but you're even more elusive than usual."

"I've been busy. What do you want?" Loki asked brusquely, intending to keep this encounter as brief as possible lest he made a fool of himself by revealing the inappropriate feelings he harboured for his brother.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened at the feast," Thor said. "You left so abruptly without giving me a chance to explain myself."

Loki opened his mouth to speak but Thor held up a hand, "Please, just hear me out. Afterwards you can say whatever you want." In a low voice he added, "If you still want to talk to me then, that is."

Loki scoffed but stayed silent. Thor looked everywhere but at Loki as he continued, "I know the dare was stupid and I owe you an apology for kissing you like that. But it's just... I'm not sorry I did it. Actually, I'd like to..." Thor broke off, his cheeks flushing bright red.

Loki frowned, confused. Surely Thor wasn't implying that their kiss had meant something to him? In an attempt to conceal the hope blossoming in his heart, Loki poured as much derision into his voice as possible and said, "Are you trying to tell me that you want to kiss me again? Your own brother?"

Thor flinched visibly at those blunt words and Loki took a step back, expecting Thor to punch him for such an allegation. To Loki's surprise, however, Thor remained where he was, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides as he took a deep breath and simply said, "Yes."

"You... What?" Loki stared at him, not sure if he had heard right. Did Thor really... Could it actually be possible that Loki wasn't alone in this?

"I want to kiss you. I desire you even though you're my brother," Thor said, his voice brittle, before he let out a bitter laugh. "I don't know what's wrong with me but I..." He shrugged. "I just can't help it. Apparently one kiss was enough to fall hopelessly in love with you." Thor looked up, a resigned expression on his face.

Loki's heart started to pound as he realized that this was it. Whatever he did now it would irrevocably change his relationship with Thor.

Hesitantly, he reached out for him, not breaking their eye contact, until his hand closed around Thor's wrist. He caressed the soft skin with his thumb, once, twice. Thor's gaze flickered downward.

"Loki," he said, almost inaudible. "What are you..."

"You're not the only one, Thor. Ever since you kissed me at the feast..." Loki's voice broke and he had to clear his throat before he could continue. "I can't think about anything else except how much I want you."

"Loki," Thor said again, stepping closer so that he was right in Loki's personal space. "Do you... Do you really mean it?"

Loki nodded wordlessly. He wanted to say more, tell Thor that he had fallen for him, too, but he didn't trust himself to speak. Thor seemed to be able to read his thoughts, though, because a brilliant smile lit up his face and he embraced Loki fiercely, pulling him in tight. Loki instinctively clasped his hands behind Thor's neck and he closed his eyes, burying his face in Thor's hair, breathing in his scent. He found it still hard to believe that Thor actually desired him, was _in love_ with him, so he drew back after a few moments and said, only half-joking, "I dare you to kiss me."

Thor laughed and leaned down, briefly rubbing his nose against Loki's before he closed the last bit of distance and kissed him. Shivers ran up and down Loki's spine as their lips brushed softly, carefully. This was so much better than the uncoordinated kiss they'd shared at the feast and when the tip of Thor's tongue traced along his lips, asking for entrance, Loki let out an embarrassingly needy whine.

Their tongues touched tentatively at first, neither of them sure what the other liked, but it didn't take long until Thor was exploring Loki's mouth with growing confidence and Loki felt dizzy with pleasure, his knees threatening to give out under him. He pulled away in an attempt to regain his composure but Thor tightened his arms around him, not letting him go far.

Loki took a few steadying breaths and then said with a mischievous glint back in his eyes, "Do you think we should give Fandral a present for proposing the dare in the first place?"

 

##### IV. The Coronation

"Now give us a kiss," Loki said, his voice shifting from earnest to suggestive.

Thor laughed out loud, all tension dissipating within him for the moment. He cupped the back of Loki's head again, fingers worming their way into the small gap between Loki's helmet and his collar to stroke the soft skin that he could reach.

"Come here," he said and tugged Loki toward him until they were standing close together. They looked at each other for a long moment, not saying anything, before Thor dropped his gaze to Loki's slightly parted mouth. Closing his eyes, he leaned in and brushed his lips briefly against Loki's, his touch as light as a feather. He drew back only to have Loki chasing his mouth and capturing it in another kiss, this one deeper and clearly intended to last longer. Thor, however, couldn't help but smile at Loki's obvious eagerness and thereby broke them apart again.

Loki growled in frustration. "Hold still," he said, tangling his fingers into Thor's hair and gripping it tightly, before he dived back in, licking across Thor's lips until he opened his mouth on a gasp. Loki immediately seized the opportunity to slip his tongue inside and just like that all playfulness and teasing were gone, replaced by raw desire. They were kissing open-mouthed, wet and messy, devouring each other, both of them trying to get the upper hand and Thor felt himself soaring higher and higher with every swipe of tongue, every nip of teeth.

He didn't know how much time had passed as he opened his eyes again, about to suggest that they should move this somewhere more private. But then he heard a horn sounding in the distance, announcing that the coronation ceremony was about to begin. Crashing back into reality, Thor attempted to get out of the tight hold Loki had on him.

"Loki, you have to let me go," he said, his words slightly muffled as Loki only pulled him in closer and tried to kiss him again. He laid a hand on Loki's chest and gently pushed him away, putting some space between them. "As much as I'd like to keep on kissing you, we don't have the time for that right now."

Loki made a noise of protest but fortunately offered no further resistance as Thor took a step back and turned toward the fire again, trying to pull himself together. A small part of him wanted nothing more than to lose himself in Loki's embrace and forget about all the people waiting in the throne hall but the rest of him knew that it wasn't a real option, not with his coronation at stake. But he vowed to himself that after the ceremony was over and the following feast in full swing he would take his brother back to his chambers where they could shed their titles as prince and king of Asgard and just be themselves.

_King of Asgard._ Thor had to swallow at that thought and nervousness welled up inside him again, erasing every remaining trace of arousal.

"How do I look?" he asked, fiddling with his helmet. He didn't dare to raise his head as he waited for an answer but watched Loki from the corner of his eye, half expecting to be teased for his obvious self-consciousness. He wasn't usually this insecure about his appearance but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to shake his doubts that he might not be a worthy successor to the throne, even if their father had explicitly chosen him as the future king of Asgard and not his brother.

When Loki said, "Like a king," Thor finally looked up, relief spreading through him as he saw sincerity mixed with obvious desire in Loki's eyes instead of the slightly mocking expression he had feared. "My king," Loki added and Thor couldn't help but kiss him again. Even though it made him late for his own coronation.

 

##### V. The Cure

"Loki, go to sleep," Thor said drowsily, nuzzling into Loki's hair before pressing a soft kiss to his bare shoulder. He tightened his hold on Loki's waist and pulled him in closer. "Whatever it is that's keeping your mind occupied can surely wait until tomorrow."

Loki sighed. Shutting off the thoughts that were running around in his head was easier said than done. He still had to review the treaty with Niflheim to eliminate all the clauses that put Asgard at a distinct disadvantage and he'd discovered that the rebuilding of the observatory would be more expensive than expected. They also had to find a suitable solution to the ongoing dispute between two of their finest warriors in order to prevent a blood feud from happening. And those were just the most pressing issues, if he started to consider the minor problems...

"Loki." Thor sounded more awake this time and a little bit exasperated. "I can still hear you thinking."

Loki rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. "It's just..." He sighed. "There are so many things I have to keep in mind. Asgard doesn't rule itself, as you should know."

"I do know that. I'm its king," Thor said. "But it also won't perish if the king and his consort get a good night's rest once in a while."

Loki snorted. Rubbing his eyes, he realized that he actually didn't remember the last time he had slept for more than a few hours at a stretch and tonight probably wasn't going to be any different.

"Look, I'm just going to get up and walk around the palace for a bit. Maybe that'll help me unwind. And you can get some sleep, at least," he said, sitting up.

"I believe I can think of a better way to quiet your mind," Thor said. When Loki looked at him, he smirked and licked his lips in a blatantly suggestive manner. Loki had to bite back a laugh. His brother really had a one-track mind.

"Are you sure your idea will work?" he asked, amused, as Thor put a hand on his shoulder, pushing lightly until Loki laid back down. He instinctively spread his legs so that Thor could crawl between them.

"No, but it's worth a try. Unless you don't want to?" Thor looked up from where he was kissing his way down Loki's body, eyebrows raised questioningly.

Loki laughed. "I didn't say that." He arched his back in invitation. "Go on."

He felt Thor smiling against his stomach before he resumed his caresses, working steadily lower until he reached the waistband of Loki's pants and unceremoniously pulled them off. Loki hissed at being so suddenly exposed but the sound turned into a low moan half-way through as Thor sucked his cock into his mouth without further warning. Loki jerked up out of reflex, unintentionally choking Thor, causing him to pull off before he gripped Loki's hips and pinned them to the bed, preventing any further movement. Their gazes locked for a moment and Loki ran a hand through Thor's hair in wordless apology. Thor just smiled wryly and leaned down again to lick up the shaft with long strokes of his tongue.

Loki propped himself up on one elbow, using his other hand to keep Thor's hair out of the way. He loved to watch Thor going down on him and seeing his dick slide in and out of Thor's mouth turned him on almost as much as the feeling itself did. Thor looked up at him, winking knowingly, and started to bob his head, slowly taking in more and more until he was deep-throating Loki every time he went down.

Soon, Loki found himself lost in sensation, all coherent thought replaced by sheer need. He tried to buck up his hips again, hungry for more, wanting to get even deeper, but this time Thor's grip tightened immediately, holding him down. Another surge of arousal went through Loki as a result and he moaned unabashedly. Somehow he managed to gasp out a warning as the tension continued to build up inside him, reaching an almost unbearable level, but that only seemed to spur Thor on. He swallowed around Loki's entire length again before pulling back and focusing all his attention on sucking on the glans, a sure way to push Loki over the edge.

Unable to hold himself up any longer, Loki fell back down onto the bed, clutching the sheets and thrashing his head from side to side as he came hard, spasms wrecking his whole body. It was only after his orgasm-induced high began to fade a little that he noticed Thor crouching over him, a flush high on his cheeks. Loki looked at him through half-lidded eyes and with a smile that spoke of complete satisfaction, he tugged Thor down for a languorous kiss.

Licking into Thor's mouth, he moaned in the back of his throat as he discovered that Thor hadn't swallowed yet. A rush of desire ran down his spine again and he opened his mouth wider in a silent plea for more. When Thor let the remaining come dribble into his mouth the kiss turned messy quickly but Loki couldn't care less.

He greedily drank down every last drop before he pulled back to yawn loudly, exhaustion finally getting the better of him. Hooking one of his legs around Thor's waist, he rolled them until they were lying on their sides and he could curl up against Thor. On the verge of falling asleep, he mumbled, "I think your idea worked."


End file.
